Cartas
by Muneksita-sama
Summary: Momoko escribe una carta donde explica detalladamente lo que siente hacia el chico que ama. ¿Que podría pasar si casualmente esa misma carta se cruza en el camino de quien la odia profundamente? Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru
1. Sentimientos ocultos

**Cartas**

**.****  
**

**Sumario:** Momoko escribe una carta donde explica detalladamente lo que siente hacia el chico que ama. ¿Que podría pasar si casualmente esa misma carta se cruza en el camino de quien la odia profundamente?

**Parejas:** Momoko y Brick, Miyako y Boomer, Kaoru y Butch. En este capi las cosas estaran raras, pero luego se aclararan. Al principio notaran algo como esto: Momoko quiere a Boomer, Boomer a Kaoru, Kaoru a Brick, Brick a Miyako (KYA!), Miyako a Butch, y Butch a... Momoko. Se me ocurrio que hacen falta muchas complicaciones en el amor para que se ponga diferente la historia. no creen?

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Sentimientos ocultos, una manera de disfrazar la verdad.**

**.****  
**

Impacto, lo único que logro visualizar es un montón de papeles en el aire. Escucho un alarido proveniente de alguien frente a mí, pero rápidamente reconozco esa voz. Genial, lo que me faltaba, volverme a topar con la estupida de Momoko. No es de sorprenderse que seguramente me eche la culpa a mí, aun cuando gracias a su torpe caminata ahora estemos ambos en el suelo.

"Brick... Por que nunca te fijas por donde caminas. ¡Idiota!" Grito ella furiosa, provocando en mi deseos de ahorcarla, OH dios, si tan solo fuese un chico…

"De que hablas, ¿acaso el golpe te dejo mas retardada de lo que ya estas?" Si es que era posible… "Tu eras la que corría como loca por los pasillos cantando." Digo sobandome la cabeza ya que todavía me dolía el impacto.

"Pues por si no lo sabias, conoci a alguien. Y creo que tendre muy pronto _una cita_." Dice con autosuficiencia, yo me echo a reír. ¿Ella? ¿Una cita? Debe ser una broma.

"Jaa jaja ja, que me dices tontita, quien estaría tan mal de la cabeza como para salir contigo." Veo en su expresión un poco de impaciencia, mas solo aprieta el puño y fuerza una sonrisa, como si no le diera importancia.

"Estas celoso…" ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? por favor.

"¿Por que lo estaría?" Pregunto sin importancia.

"Ya que tu nunca tendrías una cita en tu vida, ¿que chica estaría tan desesperada por salir con alguien como tu? Tal ves a una que le gustaran los monos." Dice viéndome con superioridad, divirtiéndose al ver como me enfurecezco. "Solamente pierdo mi tiempo contigo." Finge una mirada de desprecio, bueno finge demasiado bien, toma los papeles que habían quedado esparcidos por el piso cuando chocamos, mientras yo la veía a la misma altura sin la menor intención de ayudarla. "Pero estoy segura de que ninguna chica en su sano juicio…

No la dejo terminar. Me acerco lo suficientemente cerca de ella, quedando nuestros rostros a la misma altura y sintiendo nuestras respiraciones, la veo a los ojos directamente y ella sorprendida levanta una mano, creo que para bofetearme, pero yo la tomo con fuerza y la pongo contra el suelo, hago lo mismo con la otra y ella trata de zafarse, pero sin lograrlo. Me acerco más a ella y esbozo una sonrisa.

"¿Que? ¿Tienes algo de miedo?" Ahora mi cuerpo se acerca más al de ella. "Si fuera tu yo no intentaría gritar…" Susurro y luego recorro mi lengua por mis labios, noto bien que entiende la indirecta con pánico en su mirada. Gime un poco antes de decir algo apenas audible para mí.

"Suel… suéltame, idiota…"

"No." Digo en tono serio, ella se asusta al verme de esa forma.

No lo entiendo, no _la_ entiendo. ¿Quien sesupone que se cree que es? Nunca eh soportado su presencia, es desagradable. Si me preguntan que es lo que esta mal con ella para mi, pues responderia: su forma de caminar, de hablar, de mirar, de pensar... simplemente, lo odiaba todo. Ademas, yo nunca la eh tratado de la forma en como ella me trata a mi: siempre me desprecia, se cree mejor persona que todos, y casi nadie esta a su altura como para que ella le preste atención. Es por eso que la odiaba tanto.

Y ahora… yo quería humillarla.

Se que ella me odia, _nos odiamos_. Pero que le robe su primer beso, eso para mi no era nada, un simple y tonto beso ¿no? y sabia que para ella, era la muerte. Se tambien que ella siempre a soñado con que lo hiciera un principe azul, bien, ahora tendra que conformarse conmigo.

Ella empezó a desesperarse, su respiración se volvió entrecortada. El timbre se hizo escuchar, pronto algunos saldrían de su aula de clase para cambiarse a la siguiente. Ya no estaríamos solos, y eso era algo que le incomodaría de sobremanera a Momoko, lo sabia, pero a mi… no.

"¡¿Te volviste loco?! No quiero que me vean _así_ contigo… pensaran mal, ¡aléjate!. ¡O si no.."

"Te lo advertí." Ya era demasiado tarde, mis labios ya estaban pegados a los de ella. Bruscamente la empuje de modo que quede arriba de ella. Mis manos aun oprimiendo las suyas y mis rodillas cada una a lado de su cuerpo apoyándose contra el piso. Lo había conseguido, me había apoderado de ella.

Espere a que intentara hacer algo, (lo cual iba a ser en vano) pero permanecía intacta. Esta bien lo acepto, tengo algo de curiosidad. Abro un poco los ojos y lo veo, ella estaba **mareada**.

"¡Que demo…" No termino, Momoko estaba completamente sin vida. Bueno, no tengo tan buena suerte, solo se había desmayado.

Así que mi plan no funciono. Ya algunos alumnos se veían aproximarse, me pongo nervioso, esto no se vería nada bien. ¿Una chica desmayada y yo sobre ella? Rápido me levanto y la tomo en brazos, dirigiéndome a la enfermería… puedo excusar que se desmayo por el sol o algo así.

Pero antes de irme miro los papeles en el suelo. Con dificultad los tomo uno por uno, sin examinarlos, (no es que pudiera hacerlo… Momoko no es precisamente una pluma.) casi termino pero, uno de ellos llama mi atención. Una clase de sobre blanco que en la parte de atrás dice:

_De: Momoko_

_Para: Boomer_

"¿Eh? ¿Quien es Boomer..?_"_

Esperen. Hace un momento…

_"Pues por si no lo sabias, conoci a alguien. Y creo que tendre muy pronto una cita__."_

¿Será posible? ¿Esta será una carta de amor?

"Je…" Sonrío con malicia. No puedo resistirme, esta es una oportunidad realmente tentadora. Quizás hasta sea el principio de la mejor de las venganzas. OH tontita, te tengo donde quería. Si bien no pude humillarla aprovechandome de su inosencia (N/A: Si, lose. Brick es taaan raro. Al grado de la locuraxDjaja) ahora puedo aprovecharme de esta situacion para hacerle la vida imposible, o mejor aun, hacerme yo mismo cargo de que le rompan el corazon.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

N/A: Losiento por no redactar tanto. y ademas es muuUuy corto! Pero confieso que no tengo mucho tiempo. Asi que les dejo esta historia, pues simplemente para ver si es de su agrado. no me molesta si no lo es, ya que, como podran ver... Pues si esta demasiado diferente a las demas, y como vieron Brick es un patan, pero Momoko es peor xD Oh! Me siento mal por el fic sin terminar de Debia de admitirlo y el otro xDU las contis las perdi en la compu, sorry D: por ahora diganme si este les gusto... _Osea_, dejen reviews n.n hasta los respondere! y prometo poner conti si son muchosxD jaja... lo dudo...

Hasta luego...!


	2. Alguna vez¿Por que no te fijas en mí?

**Cartas****  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**Alguna vez... **¿**Por que no te fijas en mí?**

***  
**

**.**

***  
**

_Alguna vez no te has sentido lo suficientemente bueno/a para alguien. Alguna vez no quisieras ser el centro de atención y la admiración, e incluso envidia de todos, únicamente para que el/ella se fije en ti. Alguna vez no has ahogado un grito de dolor, un grito que proviene desde lo mas profundo de tu ser y que quema tu garganta. Alguna vez no has querido gritarle a esa persona: Ey, __¡mírame! Aquí estoy…_

*****

Allí estaba. Desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que lo observaba. Tal vez nunca hayan tenido un encuentro real, una simple conversación o intercambio de miradas, tal vez el debía de seguir un camino en el que ella no se encontraba, y ella entendía que esa era una gran posibilidad. Siempre se veía tan distanciado de ella, sentía como si nunca lo fuera a alcanzar, eso la entristecía y se ponía a dudar de que algún día seria feliz. Pero inexplicablemente cada vez que le veía sonreír, su corazón tomaba fuerzas y en el crecía la esperanza.

En aquellas hermosas ventanas del alma se reflejaba delicadeza, paciencia, madurez, inocencia, y compasión. Eran sus ojos azul celeste, que recorrieron cada parte de su cabello negro revuelto y despeinado, deteniéndose con nerviosismo en su pálido cuello: Él estaba enfrente de ella. Un pupitre lleno de rayones escritos en el y papeles hechos bola a su alrededor. Tan cerca y el ni si quiera notaba su existencia. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

El empezó a jugar con su lápiz notoriamente mordisqueado, y llego a pensar en que estaba siendo observado, no tenia idea de lo acertado que estaba. El maestro de química dio la instrucción de sacar el porcentaje de una masa molecular. Butch se empezó a preocupar, sabia que tenia que traer el material, y hasta lo había apuntado en su brazo, precisamente ahora que le iba tan mal en esa materia.

"Oye, ¿me prestas tu calculadora?" Susurro para no llamar la atención. Miyako se había quedado petrificada en su asiento, su corazón latía a cien por segundo y sus piernas temblaban, ¿le estaba hablando a ella? ¿Que se supone que debía de decir?

"Ah, s... Si" Su voz se quebró un poco y sus ojos se perdieron en unos verdes oscuro, eran tan hermosos. Casi se desmayaba, pero intento mantener la postura, y le entrego la calculadora. ¿Ahora que tenia que hacer? ¿Debía de sonreír dulcemente como una empalagosa chica lo haría? ¿O quizás de hacer alguna broma para luego no controlar sus risas y sin pena, sin miedo, meterse en problemas?

Aun teniendo la esperanza de que algo así fuera a ocurrir. Tomo valor e intento hablarle. Ni siquiera sabia bien lo que le diría, pero lo haría. Era su oportunidad.

"Yo... yo me lla...llamo..." No pudo si quiera terminar, el se había devuelto a su asiento, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Miyako se sumió en su tristeza y sus ojos perdieron brillo, la había dejado con las palabras en su boca. La había callado. Se sentía tan... invisible... tan insignificante.

La clase acabo y él ni si quiera había tenido la decencia de acordarse del acto de amabilidad de la chica rubia y ojos azules. La calculadora estaba en el suelo. Tirada, olvidada. Así también se sentía Miyako. La tomó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y vio como él, como si nada, salía por la puerta con sus libros, saludando a sus amigos, y hablándoles como si hubiera estado encerrado en un asfixiante y cansado cuarto por horas. Apretó aquel artefacto con impotencia. Queriendo salir huyendo de todo y de todos. Pero era tan pequeña, inútil y débil. No podía ni sentir su respiración. Empezó a llorar, recordando los otros días, en los que había sentido la mas mínima esperanza de que tal vez él la viera y la tuviera en sus pensamientos, todas esas largas noches que había velado soñando con su cálida sonrisa, con ese brillo característico en sus ojos verdes, todo había sido en vano.

*****

**.**

*****

Unos ojos rosados empezaron a abrirse. Un poco confundida de como había llegado a ese lugar, trato de hacer memoria, mas su mente estaba en blanco. Estaba al parecer, recostada en una camilla y se dio cuenta también de que ese estilo tan distinguido de cementerio y olor a muerto solo podía provenir de una sala en particular, la enfermería.

"La doctora salio a comer y volverá como en media hora." Momoko se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Alzo la mirada y busco de donde podía provenir aquella voz, sus ojos dieron a detenerse en una figura que reposaba tranquilamente en una silla, que ni siquiera la veía, estaba distraída, y simplemente es que no tenia deseos de hablar como los tenia Momoko.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Acaso saliste del chiquero?" La había visto de pies a cabeza. Apenas si pudo reconocer que se trataba de una chica, y Momoko estaba mas que asqueada, su cabello negro era bonito, solo que este lo seria mas si no se tratase de una chica. Sus ojos verde claros y grandes, era delgada, pero unas ropas enlodadas, holgadas, de lo mas sencillas y de estilo deportivo ocultaban mayor parte del cuerpo, así que no había diferencia entre el cuerpo de ella y el de un hombre. No tenía maquillaje o accesorios, Momoko estaba segura de que ella no era el tipo de chica con la que quisiera estar encerrada en ese cuarto por horas. Lo único que podía pasar por la mente de la peli naranja era una palabra: Machorra.

"No es que viniera a hacerte compañía, _princesita_, me lastime una rodilla practicando futbol americano, ¿sabes? practico todos los días bajo el sol, así que no tengo mucho tiempo de _desmayarme_. Ese tipo de lujos se lo dejo a las hijas de mami." Kaoru no le dio importancia el tener que soportar a una chica de su clase, había lidiado con ellas toda su vida, y sabía que lo mejor era ignorarlas. Aun que quizás en un tiempo atrás esas palabras si la hubieran lastimado, en ese momento sentía que ella era mejor que todo eso, sabia que el dejarse afectar por palabras, aun que fueran crueles, y frecuentes, la gente la convertiría en una debilidad, y ella quería que la vieran como una persona fuerte, y lo era.

"Diak, no tenia ni idea de que existía un equipo para mujeres, ¡Que horripilante!" Hizo una expresión de asco, lo había pensado y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta, Kaoru se sonrojo un poco. Había recordado el motivo por el que estaba allí, y es que le daba mucha pena admitir que ella no estaba en un equipo de mujeres, ya que, ni siquiera existía.

"Y no lo hay, estoy en el único equipo que existe, en el varonil." Recalco con muchísima pena, por dentro se sentía tan orgullosa que quería decírselo a todo el mundo, sin embargo sabía que nadie le reconocería algo como eso. Momoko se sorprendió, empezó a pensar que debería de ser muy fuerte y muy buena en algo así para lograrlo, siendo una mujer, pero rápidamente volvió a rondar por su cabeza que lo mas importante era otra cosa, ¡las chicas no deberían hacer cosas como esas! Su forma de vestir, de hablar, de actuar, esa chica era tan: ¡anti-femenina!

"Bueno, admito que encajas muy bien en ese lugar, la gente e incluso el equipo te pasara desapercibido, ¡ya que hasta pareces un hombre!" Momoko sonrió, sus intenciones había salido sin querer. Y Kaoru ahora lo entendía, la clase de chica que era Momoko, solo tenía una palabra que la etiquetaba y describía perfectamente y era: superficial.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, se intercambiaban un sentimiento en particular.

**_Desprecio._**

Kaoru rodó los ojos, que sin querer expresaban una cierta rivalidad. Mientras que Momoko se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Se bajo de la camilla y le paso de lado a Kaoru para salir por la puerta principal, sin decir nada, con indiferencia. La chica que tenia lastimada su rodilla hizo un gran esfuerzo por no golpear en ese instante a la apática chica que salía por la puerta. Apretó los dientes, y recordó con tristeza las palabras de la desconocida. Haciéndose mil preguntas en su cabeza. En verdad, ¿debería de estar tan orgullosa por hacer algo así? ¿Por entrar a un equipo de varones? Quizás, eso la convertía en un hombre... oh ¿no?

*****

Momoko al salir quiso olvidar por completo aquel horrible encuentro que había tenido con esa peculiar chica morena. Su prioridad solo era una, y eso era lo más importante en ese momento, que según ella, era el paso más esencial y crucial para alcanzar la felicidad. _Su felicidad_. Pero aun había algo que la perturbaba de sobre manera, ¿como es que había llegado a parar en la enfermería? se desmayo, pero como ¿y que hizo antes de hacerlo? ¿Por que perdió el conocimiento? Bueno, al menos por hoy no intentaría recordar lo ocurrido, solo esperaba que no fuera algo importante o que lamentara después.

Hizo una pausa en seco mientras recorría los pasillos, -decidió que tenia las clases libres hasta que llegara la doctora y le tuviera listo un justificante- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una extraña e iluminante luz se prendió en su cabeza.

"¡Eso es!" Unas letras negras y grandes titulaban una hoja blanca con columnas debajo y nombres en ella. "¡Claro!, ¿por que no lo pensé antes? y justamente ¡queda un espacio libre!, oh, mi príncipe, pronto serás mío." Tomo de su persona una pluma de tinta rosa que llevaba siempre consigo. Con emoción lleno el espacio en blanco.

"Mo... mo.... ko...**.** A... kat...su... ku... mi." Su nombre_ rosa_ quedo estampado en ese papel y expreso su felicidad pegando unos saltitos del suelo, tarareando alegremente como una niña pequeña . Conseguiría su objetivo, no cabía duda de ello. Así emprendió su larga caminata a la cafetería, el haberse desmayado le había provocado saltarse la hora de la comida. Y esa era, francamente, su materia favorita.

Mientras que un chico de cabello anaranjado caminaba tranquilamente para ir al baño, como siempre lo hacia precisamente a las 10:55 A.m. (N/A: no pregunten...) pasando por el mismo sitio en el que antes se encontraba Momoko. Se detuvo, quedando frente a un anuncio, observándolo simplemente por un rato. El mismo que había visto ella. Sin aguantar mas empezó a reír sin contener su burla, pensaba en ser la persona mas afortunada, su plan saldría mejor de lo que pensaba. Soltó un: "Je...**.**" Sonrió con malicia y luego siguió caminando aun con esa mueca pegada a su rostro.

*****

"Pruebas para porristas"

Estar presente el próximo lunes en el campo de futbol a la hora del descanso.

Inscripciones abiertas:

Dana P. Green

Keshia Leswestern

Pan Kiseki

Sana Mikuru

Momoko Akatsukumi

*****

**.**

*****

Una chica destrozada y llena de sentimientos confundidos llego a parar a una puerta. Arriba de ella había una placa indicando que era la biblioteca. Ese era un lugar silencioso, pacifico, vacío... un lugar que le serviría de refugio. Entro y automáticamente se dirigió a la sección de Fantasía y busco algún libro nuevo que leer. Tomo uno colorido que se le hacia familiar, era liviano, pero repleto de paginas. Tenia titulado: Bájame la luna. Miyako soltó el libro sin intenciones de hacerlo. Se quedo mirando un espacio, con su mente en blanco. Luego lo recogió del suelo y pronuncio un suave: "Debieron de equivocarse, este libro debería estar en la sección de Romance." Soltó una risilla y lo dejo en una mesa, donde acumularía libros que leería mas tarde.

La campana se escucho por toda la escuela. Miyako tomo sus libros, los registro la bibliotecaria y salio por la puerta. Al fin había acabado el día, el largo día que había gastado en estudio, y en preocupaciones sin sentido. Al fin iría tranquilamente a su casa para ayudar a su abuela en casa y comer algo rico. Al fin se desplomaría en su cama y tomaría un relajante vano caliente con burbujas. Al fin descansaría de_ él_.

Pasó por la salida y lo vio de nuevo. ¿Por que le seguía pasando esto a ella? Vio como sonreía a sus amigos y tomaba su patineta para irse.

Quiso huir de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo. Estaba haciéndolo tan torpemente que no se fijo en alguien que estaba en su camino y ¡Pfaff! Miyako y el chico ya estaban en el suelo. Una escena cómica desde otro ángulo, y también embarazosa, tenían suerte, ya que nadie los vio.

"Lo siento, soy tan torpe..." Esbozo una expresión de disgusto Miyako, reprochándose de nuevo a si misma. El chico con el que había chocado ni si quiera la había escuchado. Estaba demasiado desconcertado viendo de quien se trataba. Nunca antes había visto a una chica tan bonita y delicada, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al instante, estaba sintiendo algo dentro de si, algo desconocido para eel.

"Mi culpa." Le sonrió y la ayudo a levantarse.

"Gracias. ¿Como te llamas?"

"Brick. Pero puedes llamarme... Brick." Miyako se confundió un poco y después comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Yo soy Miyako... Pero puedes llamarme..." De repente sintió un pequeño empujón en el hombro, volteo y vio que se trataba de Butch. Solo pasaba de largo, como siempre. Ignorándola totalmente. "invisible."

"¿...Eh...?" Brick pregunto confundió.

"Si, es que soy así como invisible."

"Espera... Ah, creo que se quien eres. Eres la... Capitana de las porristas, Miyako Goutokuji..." Ella se sorprendió de que alguien la hubiera notado y que incluso recordara su apellido. Aun que Miyako se sintiera como invisible por no ser notada por el único chico que le importaba pasaba desapercibido algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo que casi todos los chicos de la escuela estaban tras de ella. Y que el ser ya parte de las porristas la hacia increíblemente popular, siendo la capitana, la convertía en la mas popular de la escuela.

"¡Si! Como... ¿como lo sabes?"

"Vaya, como no saberlo, eres la chica mas linda de toda la escuela." Brick se sonrojo, no podía creer que le había dicho eso. Y ella no reacciono menos, tal ves el estar tan concentrada en un chico en particular hacia que no notara ciertas cosas. ¿Y si era verdad aquello, y si pensaban todos que ella era bonita?

"¿eh?"

"Di... digo, que todos lo dicen..." Nervioso Brick sonrió tratando de salir de aquello.

"Ah..." La chica comprendió. "Je, je. Gracias."

Miyako le sonrió dulcemente y se despidió mientras se retiraba, dejando a ese chico de ojos rojos atrás con una mirada perdida. El estar con alguien que piensa que eres bonita hacia a Miyako sentirse muy incomoda, ¿y si eso significaba algo? Algo... ¿bueno tal vez? Tenia una idea de lo que era el amor, pero ¿y si se daba una oportunidad por primera vez en su vida... para ser amada?

*****

Miyako llego a su casa, saludo a su abuela, pero se percato de que esta dormía. Paso a la cocina y se dispuso a cocinar algo para ambas, se puso el mandil blanco de flores, y saco los ingredientes para hacer sopa de miso.

"Algo caliente... para el corazón." Cito una de las citas del ultimo libro que había leído. Sin saber por que ya estaba bailando en la cocina, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño. Sin zapatos, sin coordinación, sin música. Tarareaba una canción que le gustaba. Repentinamente la música se escuchaba por todos los pasillos, y ya estaba bailando con ella un chico en particular.

"Buth..." Afuera se escucharon unos fuertes golpes... Eso provoco que toda esa atmósfera fantaseosa que había creado se fuera, y Miyako que hacia unos momentos bailaba deleitosamente, resbaló de la impresión. "Kya!" Dándose un buen golpe en su trasero. Se trato de parar, y se dirigió a la entrada.

"Boomer..._ -Lo había olvidado...-_"

Una picara sonrisita se asomo por el rostro pecoso del chico. Y le mostró una mochila negra que tenia cargando en su espalda.

"¿Que ya se te había olvidado? Hoy es viernes de películas porno."

"¡Bo.. Boomer!" Miyako se avergonzó por el descaro de su amigo y preocupada asomo la cabeza por el pasillo para ver si su abuela seguía dormida.

"Ja, ja... Solo bromeaba. ¿Me dejas pasar?" Pregunto despreocupado.

Miyako hizo como si fuera a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero antes de que esta se cerrase por completo la regreso hacia si y le hizo un gesto juguetón al chico. Boomer ya casi pensaba que no era muy bienvenido en esa casa, sonrió aliviado y se quito sus tenis antes de entrar.

*****

**.**

*****

Entro sigilosamente a su casa para no ser vista por nadie, sabia que si la veian seria asechada por miles de preguntas por parte de su familia, siguio asi hasta entrar por la puerta de su habitación, cerro despacio, y una feliz Momoko se desplomo en su cama. Había sido muy afortunada ese día, no había tenido tareas, y no había asistido a todas las clases ya que la doctora había llegado a la hora de la salida, saco las cosas de la bolsa llena de libros buscando algo en particular entre papeles y basura, se dio cuenta de que solo había algo que faltaba. Sus ojos rosas expresaron miedo, desesperadamente tiro todos los libros y cuadernos que en sus manos tomaba, vació la mochila y la examino hondamente.... Pero aun nada. No podía ser posible... Había pasado algo terriblemente espantoso para ella.

"....Ah... ¡Ah...! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****

**.**

*****

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N/A: Quiero agradecer mucho a los que leen mi fic. Espero que les halla gustado la historia, ****¡****que viene aun mas! si lo se, que flojera leerla toda,lose ja jaa, u.u No puse contestaciones porque.. amm.. Es que resulta que lo hice. Pero se fue el internet, y cuando le puse _save_... NO SE GUARDO NADA, después de todo lo que hice.. o_O Ay, soy tan estúpida u_uU Bueno espero me perdonen algun día por mi torpeza. Gracias a los que pusieron review ****n.n ****son todos ****muy lindos :**

**Romy Brujita**

**LiL EmO**

**Xytry**

**irina**

**IzUmI-cHaN**

**Leidy**

**Azaku in the moon**

**i(?)**

**Petalo-VJ  
**

**¡****De nuevo! ****¡****Muchas gracias a todos!**** Am, y espero no les haya decepcionado mi fic. Las parejas que me pidieron como Boomer&Momoko y Momoko&Butch, se verán próximamente, así como otras jeje :) y si algunas fans de Kaoru odian a Momoko (o a mi o.o), no las culpo! Ella me gusta mucho, ****¡****de veras! Y pondre mas de ella igual que de otros personajes que me faltaron. Bueno, bueno... ya los aburri. Je, sigan leyendo, ****¡****hasta luego! :)  
**


	3. Cada quien en su lugar

_Aclaraciones:_

_No tienen que leer esto si no quieren._

En _primer lugar_, todos dirán "hey que hace esta loca después de años sin actualizar aquí en FF. ¡Ya no te queremos!" :c Ha pasado mucho, ojala que alguien le interese leerla, porque dudo mucho que los viejos lectores se acuerden de esta historia xD.

_En segundo_: ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Encerio muchas gracias, los eh leido, y me da mucho gusto que les halla interesado en esta rara historia. Por disculpa por tardarme tanto, hice este capitulo muy largo. Me daban ganas de ponerle mas, pero lo reserve para el otro capitulo, que sinceramente me gusta mas que este.

_Tercero_, se que muchos se dan cuenta de la actitud de Momoko. Es muy difícil dar las personalidades a los personajes, se puede ver claramente como la personalidad de bombon cambia drásticamente de lo que es la caricatura original a la versión japonesa.

Bombon original: Lista, calculadora, mandona.

Momoko/Bombon: Despistada, enamoradiza, glotona, soñadora. (Y si han llegado a ver la serie sus comentarios califican en _superficiales. _Superficial sinónimo de caprichoso.)

Momoko sin sus 2 mejores amigas, sin poderes, en un Universo Alterno donde los RRB están en la escuela, uno en especial colmándole la paciencia, una escuela como todas donde todos queremos encajar… Verán la razon de porque Momoko es como es en mi fic. Ademas, para mi es entretenido ver a alguien tomar el papel de _malo_ en una historia, siendo sincera mi personaje favorito de la serie es y siempre será Momoko, no se preocupen ella no seguirá siendo asi de malvada como ahora, ¡solo esperen! Y no se preocupen habrá momentos para **todas** las parejas.

…

**Capitulo 3**

**Cada quien en su lugar**

**.**

Nunca pensó que su suerte fuera tan pésima, ser tratada como alguien del sexo opuesto sin consideración de lo evidente, y es que ella... era una chica.

_-¿Ó acaso no lo soy?-_pensaba ella, decaída, lamentándose mientras un chico de cabello rojizo le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Buen pase 'amigo'.- se escucho la animada voz del chico que se quitaba el casco y se retiraba del campo pasando a lado de la chica.

Ella sin querer suspiro hondamente, y viendo con tristeza sus zapatos sucios soltó un débil. -Gracias. - Nada convencida de lo que decía, decidió quedarse en el campo otro rato a practicar, mientras todos los otros chicos seguían la misma rutina de abandonar el campo, ducharse e irse lo más antes posible a sus casas. Ella sabía que el ser la única chica en aquel deporte tenía sus desventajas o más bien sus responsabilidades. Y es que ella tenía que esforzarse el doble si no es que el triple más que ellos para contribuir fuertemente en el equipo. Era buena, había llegado lejos, y casi al grado de tomar el puesto de capitán, sin embargo ella no tenía la motivación para ello, ella soñaba con cosas más importantes que eso.

Su cuerpo le exigía descanso, mas ella no se lo permitía nunca... Ella así nunca haría las cosas.

El campo era una de las pocas aéreas que se podían ver en el exterior de la escuela, Kaoru notaba como ella era de las últimas personas en dejar el edificio. No le importaba, ella simplemente seguiría aunque fuese la última.

-Explícame, porque siempre tomamos esta ruta para ir a comprar sodas, ¿te gusta ver la cancha de la escuela Boomer? - decía la suave y tierna voz de la chica de ojos azules, la cual no prestaba atención al chico que entrelazaba sus dedos con la reja que separaba la cancha y el pavimento de afuera. Él sabía que no iba a responder, por suerte la chica no vio venir un ruido conocido como al de un gato, lo cual trajo como consecuencia la desaparición momentánea de la chica, la cual ahora se hallaba al otro lado de la calle hablando con un gato como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El chico detenido frente a la cancha, aun separado de ella, la pudo ver muy bien. Era la razón de sus rutas que pasaban por ese lugar, era la razón del porque sentía que en ese momento se le acabara el aire. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al verla de nuevo. Su cabello negro revuelto y ya bastante mojado por el sudor, sus ojos verdes tan claros como el césped, y su mirada llena de convicción, de decisión y seguridad en ella misma.

Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al verla. No le era posible imaginar a alguien con ese espíritu, con esa fuerte actitud que sabia nadie poseía. Y es que era la única persona que se quedaba una hora entrenando después de haber terminado el arduo entrenamiento diario. Él había asistido a los pocos partidos de futbol americano en los que estaba ella. En los cuales, claro, ganaban. Casi siempre gracias a la chica.

Él se preguntaba, ¿cómo es que una chica al fin tuvo el valor de hacer lo que ninguna ni siquiera intento? La admiraba tanto, pero más era la atracción que lo inclinaba a verla sin cansancio, y estaba tan desesperado, ya que, desde que la conocía no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

-¿Que ves? - Una curiosa voz se hizo escuchar, el chico se sobresalto y sonrojado dejo de mirar en la misma dirección para ver a su amiga a su lado de nuevo.

-¡N-nada! - Exclamo y comenzó a caminar extrañamente mientras su amiga inocentemente lo siguió.

-Esta haciéndose muy tarde. Así que solo veremos una película. - dijo ella regañándolo por el repentino deseo de ir por sodas y chucherías.

-¡Pero es viernes! - Este lamento resulto inútil para la ya antes tomada decisión de la rubia.

...

-¿Momoko? ¿Por qué gritas? - se escucho desde debajo de su cuarto, en el primer piso. El gritar exageradamente era un defecto de ella muy bien conocido por sus padres, mas siempre se tomaban la molestia de preguntar.

La chica que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, quería que la tierra se la tragara, con moño y todo, y que la desapareciera para siempre. Alguien, desconocido, extraño... Había encontrado una carta de amor que ella había firmado con su nombre completo. Era devastador, ya podía ver como en un minuto toda la escuela sabia de eso, como todos se reían en su cara, y la ridiculizaban hasta el día de su graduación. Y lo peor, podía ver a ese chico tan hermoso, burlándose de ella, junto con sus amigos.

Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla. Su madre algo extrañada volvió a preguntar aun más fuerte. - ¿qué paso hija?

La chica que estaba a punto de desmayarse tomo aire, reacciono, y volviendo al mundo real, grito respondiendo. -¡Estoy bien mamá!

-_Es mi fin.-_pensó.

...

Al fin era lunes y distintos pensamientos relacionados a tonterías se cruzaban por su mente. Un chico con ojos verdes oscuros, cabello negro, fachas de skate, y con rasguños y heridas alrededor de sus brazos y cara. De los chicos más populares, era perseguido por chicas. Desafortunadamente, tenía fama de mujeriego. El moreno había tenido aproximadamente una cita con 2 de cada 15 chicas en diferentes salones, muchos chicos lo detestaban por esa increíble y devastadora forma de tratar a las chicas; algunos solo le tenían envidia.

-Es un hermoso día... - Decía el de pelo negro mirando al cielo con mucha confianza en si mismo.

-¿Por qué dices algo así?- Su mejor amigo caminaba a su lado y lo miraba de forma reprochadora.-Mira estas ojeras, ¡estas ojeras creadas por una estúpida llamada que tuve a mi celular a las 3 de la mañana! - Exaltado, el rubio tomando aire con mucha fuerza para luego exhalarlo, tratando de expulsar aquella ira.

-Pero Boomer, ¡parecía un fantasma! Tenía miedo. - Fingiendo inocencia logro hacer unos "ojos de cachorrito", dirigiéndose hacia su amigo que solo pudo soltar un...

-Te detesto...- El pelinegro solo intensifico esa mirada y actuación. -¡Oh! ¡Pero no me puedo resistir! ¡Es tan tierna! - Saliendo a flote la débil personalidad del de ojos azules empezó a abrazarlo ridículamente mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo... ¡SUELTAME! - Butch que tampoco podía ocultar su seria y nada linda personalidad, después de dirigirle varias miradas amenazadoras lo quito de encima y se aparto un metro de su amigo.

-Jajajaja... - Rio el rubio con diversión, la escuela era grande y tenía muchos espacios abiertos en los que ambos tenían que caminar para llegar a sus clases, ambos se pudieron percatar de que tenían que separarse y tomar distintos caminos. Así que sin decir adiós, ya como parte de la rutina, se alejaron y llegaron con sus respectivos grupos.

Eran amigos de la infancia, mas ahora formaban parte de diferentes grupos sociales. No tenían mucho en común respecto a su forma de ser, aun así ellos se complementaban de cierta manera con eso. El estar juntos como los viejos amigos que eran a veces resultaba difícil.

...

Miyako como de costumbre pasaba por los pasillos y una ola increíble de saludos se empezaba a aproximar a ella. La chica no era consciente de lo popular que era, y mucho menos de los miles de admiradores que tenía alrededor de la escuela.

Algunas chicas se le acercaron y la comenzaron a alagar y a saludar amablemente. Sin darse cuenta la rubia ya estaba rodeada por un gran número de chicas que cerraban mas el circulo donde Miyako estaba en el centro.

El suelo del instituto era pisado con fuerza por unos muy particulares tenis blancos con cintas de color rosa. Un cabello largo y sedoso anaranjado recogido en una cola de caballo se movía de un lado para el otro en signo de un brusco movimiento de parte de los pies.

La rubia se percato de que el suelo se movía, y los casilleros temblaban, esto la dejaba curiosa mas intento prestar atención a la multitud de chicas que la rodeaban.

Repentinamente una chica de pelo naranja salió de entre todas las chicas, haciendo a todas a un lado y quedando de frente con ella. -¡Tú! - una enorme sonrisa ahora se asomaba por aquella chica mientras que todas la miraban extrañadas.

-¿Eh? - Soltó con incredulidad la de ojos azules.

-¡Eres la chica a la que busco! La chica más bonita y popular de toda la escuela, sin mencionar que estas en el cuadro de honor... Y... Aun más importante, eres... - Silencio sepulcral entre los presentes creado por la espera al habla de la chica de ojos rosas. - LA CAPITANA DE LAS PORRISTAS, MIYAKO GOUTOKUJI!

Esta aturdida y sorprendida se avergonzó de sobre manera al ver que la recién llegada invadía su espacio personal viéndola fulminantemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Las demás chicas se fueron despidiéndose de Miyako, mas sin ser escuchadas.

-Yo soy Momoko Akatsukumi...- Soltó esta con un deje de orgullo mientras cerraba los ojos. - Es genial al fin conocerte, eres una leyenda... - Mikayo abría los ojos cada vez más, estaba estática por la forma de hablar de la chica. Con tanta confianza a pesar de no conocerla, era increíble. Y realmente le agradaba su voz y su espontanea facilidad para hablarle. – ¡Eres la autora del quíntuple salto mortal jamás antes visto en la historia de la humanidad! - la peli naranja llevo sus manos a su cabeza en señal de asombro. – ¡Wow! Eres espectacular, rubia, inteligente y...- La rubia algo sonrojada comenzaba a cuestionarse de que en verdad todo lo que había dicho fuera cierto. Al instante la vergüenza se incremento por el hecho de que Momoko comenzaba a pasar su mano bruscamente por la cara de ella. – ¡Tienes un cutis perfecto! ¡Lo sabia!

La chica se sonrojo y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la chica frente a ella. -Me siento alagada. Y si, yo soy todo eso que dijiste. - La rubia soltó una pequeña risa característica de ella.

-Y además modesta.- Pensó con ironía Momoko.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a charlar de manera natural como si lo hubieran hecho anteriormente. Se dieron cuenta de que la compañía de la otra era bastante agradable para ambas. Conversaron como por 15 minutos y el tiempo se les terminaba, ya que lamentablemente para ellas la campana para la primera clase se había hecho escuchar hace pocos segundos y se veían obligadas a despedirse.

-Entonces nos vemos en las pruebas...- Miyako diciendo esto observo a sus compañeros entrar uno por uno a su salón de clase. - Mucha suerte.

-Gracias. Por eso y por los buenos _tips_que me diste para las pruebas... - Ambas se despidieron e ingresaron con prisa a sus respectivos salones.

...

Momoko había estado buscando una buena explicación de la desaparición de su preciada carta. El sufrimiento causado por su imaginación se apoderaba de ella. Algo cansada encontró varios pensamientos positivos a los que su agotada mente contribuía.

-Bueno, tal vez... Simplemente se quedo en el piso la barrio un conserje y la desecho. - Pensó Momoko con algo de conformidad en su rostro mientras entraba a su salón de clase.

_-¡ESTA SUPER GUAPISIMO!-_ Pensaba la chica peli naranja al darse cuenta de que frente a sus ojos estaba el chico que le robaba el sueño. - _Ahí está, por esa puerta están pasando los ojos mas azules, hermosos y profundos... Por esa puerta está pasando su cabello rizado, amarillo y sedoso._ - Boomer parecía ser el ultimo que faltaba para que se completara la clase, mas aun faltaba un chico de cabellos naranjas que venía tras de él. - _Pasando por esa puerta... ¡ESTA LA COSA MAS HORROROSA QUE JAMAS HALLA VISTO! _- Pensó horrorizada Momoko al ver que detrás del chico de sus sueños estaba el chico de sus pesadillas. -No dejare que esa cosa me arruine este día, hoy Boomer se sentara frente a mí. Lo sé. Y nadie ni nada lo impedirá.- Pensó viendo como el rubio se sentaba frente a ella. Y tomo la valiente decisión de hablarle... Más algo la callo antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí Boomer?

-Esa voz...- Pronuncio con escepticismo.

-¿Brick? Ya rugiste hermano.

Su orgullo se quebró sonoramente, algo dentro de ella quería salir, un grito de dolor, de perdición, de...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – Estallo, al derrumbarse en su propio sitio, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y sus ojos tomaban un color rojo fuego.

Cada que él podía, se encargaba de hacerle el día miserable, había ciertos momentos en los que se podían llevar bien, sin embargo eran más enemigos que buenos amigos. Era un "odio" compartido, el cual crecía y crecía.

Una mirada se asomaba desde el lado opuesto del salón, una mirada que bien sabia era dirigida para ella, era su manera de burlarse de su sufrimiento.- _Esa estúpida mirada de satisfacción, esos estúpidos ojos rojos_.- Pensaba la chica solo al ver que el chico le declaraba guerra con sus ojos. Y ella tenía tanta sorpresa que solo pudo abrir su boca y sus ojos con impotencia. Al chico le daba gusto aquella reacción y le pudo sonreír secarronamente, como tantas veces lo hacía.

-Te odio... ¡Estúpido niño! - La chica volvió a posar sus ojos al frente para ver que el maestro comenzaba su clase y ella se conformo. No tuvo más que aceptar que había perdido y cualquier ilusión de tener la total atención de ese chico solamente se hacía más ilusión. Ahora solo tenía en su mente al chico de cabello naranja, aquella molestia que la sacaba de quicio de todas las maneras posibles.

La clase parecía eterna para Momoko, muchas de sus amigas se le acercaban e intentaban entablar una conversación, en cada uno de sus intentos eran ignoradas por la distracción de la peli naranja, la cual no despegaba su vista del reloj.

-Distraída, desorganizada, sin interés en la clase, está perdida en este mundo...- Dijo un chico, sin querer en voz alta, involuntariamente lo escucho el que estaba a su lado.

-¿Acaso hablas de Momoko Akatsukumi? - Una dulce voz proveniente del que lo acompañaba se escucho. Brick se lamento por decir en voz alta algo que se decía a el mismo.

-Eh, si...- El rubio poso sus ojos en la chica, bastante perdida, claramente hablaba de ella.

-Y, ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa?- Brick asintió curioso y el rubio se le acerco para que nadie lo escuchara. - A ti... ¿te gusta Momoko?

La pregunta le ofendía como nadie tenía una idea. Se altero y el rubio vio como este abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa, mientras abrió su boca muy grande para poder expresar su disgusto.

-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Todos los presentes incluyendo Momoko habían volteado con extrañes.

-Loco.- Dijo simplemente la chica del listón rojo, mientras se volvía a incorporar en su asiento.

-Interesante reacción.- Pensó Boomer.

...

La tan esperada campana al fin había sonado, mas en la mente de la chica solo cabía un objetivo y este era seguir buscando aquella carta que la había metido en un enorme problema. Quiso pasar desapercibida, preguntando muy discretamente al alumnado, faltaba poco tiempo para el almuerzo y estaba realmente lamentándose de anticipo aquella hora perdida en la que podría estar saboreando los mejores gustos de la vida, y eso era comer.

Unas hojas alcanzo a visualizar a lo lejos y no dudo en hacer su búsqueda ahí. Al llegar no puso atención alguna en las personas que pasaban por ahí, solo en las hojas. Se agacho cuidadosamente e intento tomar aquellos papeles de desconocida proveniencia. Algo interfería en sus planes, sus manos eran cubiertas por un tacto muy cálido y sus ojos posaron la vista en esas nuevas manos y después en unos ojos azules de hombre.

-Si no estuviera justo aquí todo el tiempo frente a ti pensaría que me querías robar mi tarea.- Al decir esto ambos se enderezaron y de igual manera quedaron frente al otro.

-¡Eh!- La chica no pudo captar lo que oía, y no entendía, si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora su corazón no dejaba de latir y hacer miles de preguntas.

-Normalmente cuando se te cae algo la gente no viene corriendo a ayudarte, ¿oh si?- El chico arqueo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, ella solo sintió como la empapaba un balde de agua fría, literalmente claro. Ahora lo entendía, fue tan despistada que había perdido sentido de la gente que la rodeaba, hasta el punto de no haber visto a la persona que nunca perdía de vista. Sus ojos le pedían un momento de quietud en los ojos de él, pero su mente le pedía cordura y razonamiento.

-Es que, me encanta ayudar. Si así soy yo. Siempre ayudando al prójimo… - Nerviosamente se vio obligada a hablar con rapidez y torpeza, algo que paso desapercibido el rubio que solo la observaba detenidamente. -Así que tenemos tarea...

Una gota de sudor frio resbalaba por la frente del chico, si sabía que era despistada, ¿pero tanto?

-Para la última clase. Y...- la chica vio que él hacia una pausa y con pesadez en su tono el chico prosiguió.-¿No lo sabías?

-Jijiji... - El chico prácticamente se desmayaba ante tal actitud.

Ambos rieron un poco sin entender la razón, sin explicación y no paso mucho para que el chico se detuviera. -¿No lo sabías cierto?

Ella detuvo su risa en seco y dejo caer su cabeza hacia abajo.

-No. - Concluyo con algo de pena en ella misma.

-Quisieras...¿ Almorzar conmigo y con mi amigo hoy? – Dijo él con esa sonrisa característica suya, sin embargo sin mucho interés. La chica no podía creer lo que oía. Y él, pensando que no había sido entendido repitió lo que había dicho.

-Dije, que si quieres comer conmigo y con...

-¡SI! - Soltó de golpe y el chico sonrió, Momoko sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y es que en ese momento se sonrojaba como nunca. -Te veo halla tengo que hacer algo.

-Está bien.- Se retiro de la vista de ella mientras la chica sentía como sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra y flotaba por los cielos. Tomo un paso muy rápido y tomo rumbo a su casillero donde metiendo su cabeza comenzó a gritar eufóricamente, tratando de hacer salir toda aquella alegría contenida. Poco a poco el aire se le acababa, y ya sin aliento cerro su casillero y se encamino hacia su nuevo destino, que era la cafetería.

Algo apresurada, no conto con que sus reflejos no le funcionaran al instante de chocar con una chica con rasgos parecidos al chico con el que había hablado hace unos momentos.

Quedaron ambas con un dolor de cabeza y gimieron mientras se sobaban aquella parte golpeada por sus cabezas.

-Que dolor...-

-Esto me dejara marca. - La chica del listón poso sus ojos en la chica de enfrente al escuchar que esa voz se le era muy conocida.

-Miyako? - La mencionada no tardo en ver a su atacante y sin pensarlo le sonrió divertida, Momoko le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

-¿Creo que tienes mucha hambre, no?- La desconcertacion de la peli naranja se hizo notoria.

-Pero entonces, ¿a dónde ibas tú? - La rubia con una sonrisa miro hacia la dirección a la que tenía que ir.

-A la... - La chica se sonroso levemente. - A la biblioteca.

-Extraordinario.- más que sorprendida, no podía creer que alguien prefiriera cambiar la hora de la comida por leer un libro.

-¿Tú crees? - A la chica no le parecía algo fuera de este mundo, ya era algo que normalmente hacia. La de ojos rosados asintió con su cabeza. Su mente volvió a recobrar el pensamiento que anteriormente la daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿no has visto una carta?- Soltó viendo esperanzada a la rubia.

-¿Una carta?- Dijo esta curiosa. La chica del listón solo suspiro hondamente en señal de rendimiento.

-Una carta la cual no iba a dar, una carta la cual nadie debe de ver.- Con deje de tristeza comenzó a mirar el piso.

-Pero, si no vas a dar una carta, ¿porque la haces? - Esta sin percibir la tristeza de la chica, soltó aquella pregunta que parecía ser la más obvia que rondaba por su mente.

-Para... Viéndolo así, es verdad. De nada sirve... - Cada vez con más pesadez decía las palabras. Y fue cuando Miyako encontró tristeza en su estado de ánimo. Lo que hizo que se sintiera culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-oh lo siento, ¿estas bien? - Dijo tratando de hallar sus ojos con los suyos

-Seré la vergüenza de la escuela, es lo más seguro. Mi reputación, aun sin empezar será arruinada. - Sin pensar ya se estaba llegando demasiado lejos y la de ojos azules se intrigaba cada vez más.

-¿pero qué es lo que paso? - Dijo finalmente.

-Hay un chico al que yo... - Hizo un pausa, dándose cuenta de que era mas difícil de lo que había pensado decir lo que iba a decir. -A mi me...

-Te... - Intento ayudar y acelerar aquella parte que no podía pronunciar la peli naranja.

-Me...- Algo acalorada, se aseguro de que ya todos habían abandonado los pasillos, y tomando mucho aire consiguió confesar al fin. -AMO A BOOMER. ¡Es el chico más perfecto, atractivo y hermoso que eh visto en mi vida! ¡Estoy locamente enamorada de él! - Algo en la rubia se detuvo por un momento, y fue tanta su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras que le costó un poco articular las palabras. Fue muy notorio aquel silencio del cual ambas fueron presas por un instante.

-Am, Miyako? - El trance de ella la inquietaba. La chica se sacudió y se incorporo al ver que era observada con rareza.

-Ah, pe-perdón. - Por un momento pudo colocar cada pensamiento en su lugar, y es que ella hablaba de Boomer. No conocía otro en toda la escuela. ¿Su mejor amigo? Estaba enamorada de _su_mejor amigo.

-Entonces...- La peli naranja intento encontrar explicación a al comportamiento y Miyako se lo concedió.

-Estas hablando de mi mejor amigo...- Dijo apenada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

La chica sorprendida, sintió una leve sacudida y pensó. -_Ay con quien me metí... ahora se enojara y no querrá que me le acerque o algo peor. _- La rubia al ver ese desconcierto, entendió claramente lo que pasaba por la mente de Momoko.

-Está bien, sigue hablando de él. No me molesta. - Dijo esta con una nueva sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? - Pregunto algo sorprendida, y a la vez, con mucho mas alivio.

-Claro, tú y yo también somos _amigas_... ¿No? - Algo en el ambiente había cambiado para la de ojos rosas la cual sentía como por su mente se repetía esa palabra.

_**Amigas.**_

-¡Claro que si! - Ambas pudieron ver la sonrisa de la otra, y era sincera, era algo de lo que se podria dar cuenta cualquiera.

Entonces la chica le conto de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, y de lo que trataba la carta, cada detalle de lo que le había pasado despues de perder la carta. La rubia estaba muy atenta y Momoko agradecia que por lo menos, habia una persona que la podia escuchar.

-oh, espero que nadie la haya encontrado, pero vamos, es improbable.- Dijo casi para tranquilizar a su amiga. Pero habia mucho de honestidad en sus palabras, y pensaba que lo mas logico habia sido que al limpiar la escuela, esa carta ya se encontraba lejos del instituto.

-¡Ja! Tienes razón. - Amplio una sonrisa mientras a las dos chicas les pasaba por la cabeza esa idea de que el conserje ya se había llevado la tan nombrada carta.

-Jajajaja...- Rieron ambas chicas desapareciendo en los pasillos.

...

-Vamos, solo unas cuantas copias y me voy.- Una mirada triste se asomaba por unos ojos rojos. Mirada que no era bien interpretada por la autoridad que se hallaba frente a él.

-No confió en ti. Pero de acuerdo.

-Gracias señor... -Tenía algo de culpa por no poder quedarse a ver cuáles eran esas copias ya que no tenia el tiempo requerido. El chico que no tenía buenas intenciones, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta al ver como desaparecía tal autoridad.

-idiota. - Soltó con simpleza al tomar entre sus manos aquel papel que contenía las palabras que solo una chica podría decir.

-Veamos... ¿cuantas copias serán suficientes para que la escuela entera vea esta carta y duren todo el año burlándose de ella? Solo hay 200 hojas en la copiadora. Interesante.

...

-Butch, siéntate conmigo. - Una mirada de emoción brotaba de una chica, bonita, y con ropa un poco provocadora.

-No. Mejor ven a comer conmigo.- A su lado otra que de casi misma apariencia solo que esta derrochaba una personalidad un poco más dulce, su tono era casi de suplica.

-Oh desesperadas.- Pensaba el pecoso algo molesto por ese tipo de comportamiento. El chico se arrepentía de esos malos pensamientos que a veces corrían al ver gente que se degradaba y faltaba al respeto de tal manera.

El chico que se había mantenido callado solo observo y después de meditarlo tomo su decisión. -Está bien, comeré con las dos.

El rubio que estaba que explotaba de rabia, solo pensaba. Una era tolerable, ¿pero dos?

-Bueno vete, yo iba a comer con alguien más. - Dijo simplemente tratando de tomar un rumbo distinto al del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Con alguien más? ¿De quién hablas? - Butch intento buscar a alguien para comprobar si su amigo no le mentía solo para alejarse de él.

-Ah, una chica de mi clase, no la conoces. Te dejo creo que estarás mejor con ellas. - El otro sin prestar mucha atención a lo dicho, intento persuadir al rubio.

-Amigo... Son dos. Para los dos, ¿entiendes? - Dijo tratando de pensar en su amigo pecoso, el cual miro aquella pregunta sin interés. Y con una sonrisa bien fingida sujeto con más fuerza su charola para emprender aquel camino que había sido interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-No gracias. Provecho.

La peli naranja al pasar por la puerta de la cafetería rápidamente se puso a buscar con la mirada a ese chico mas no fue muy necesario.

-Momoko por aquí. - Frente a ella estaba una mesa, que le pareció simplemente la más perfecta mesa que jamás había visto. Sus amigas que estaban en otra mesa la siguieron con la mirada, con algo de envidia ya que había logrado lo que ninguna en medio año escolar.

-Boomer. - Dejo ver esta una pequeña sonrisa y el chico le hizo ver que el tenia algo para ella.

-Te compre el almuerzo. - Sintió como la emoción llenaba su corazón, y es que cada acción de ese chico era como si estuviera soñándolo.

-¿Lo compraste? gracias. - Le parecía mas que un gesto amable, una disparatada fantasía de su imaginación, apenas podía creer que todo eso fuese real.

-Si, no sabía que te gustaba así que te traje todo. - Y al parecer de ambos era demasiado pero igual ninguno tomo mucha importancia hacia ello.

-¿Por qué quisiste comer conmigo? No entiendo. - La chica comenzó a comer algunos bocados, que poco a poco se agrandaban. El chico no prestaba mucha atención.

-Eres divertida, y solo digamos que... Ay algo que me molesta. ¡Y mucho! - Su vista estaba dirigida a otra mesa en la que se encontraba su supuesto mejor amigo. Que últimamente no parecía el mismo.

-¿Es tu amigo? - Lo saco de su trance la voz de la chica interesada.

-Eh como... ¿Como lo sabes? - Algo de sorpresa se asomo en sus facciones y miro a Momoko sin entender.

-Porque lo volteaste a ver y rompiste tu tenedor de plástico. - Dijo con algo de pena ajena, el con nervios miro que en efecto, su tenedor estaba destrozado en sus manos.

-Ah, eso creo. - Esta vez su tono de voz cambio a uno mas débil, y su vista dio a parar a su comida sin muchos ánimos.

-Te vez triste. - Preocupada tomo una postura más interesada en lo que el rubio dijera.

-Babea por minifaldas... Últimamente, me siento solo. - Simplemente no entendía, ¿a donde se había ido su mejor amigo?

-¿Y tus otros amigos? Alguien como tú nunca está solo. ¿Y Miyako? - La de ojos rosas intentaba desviar esa tristeza y hallar algo positivo, aunque debía de admitir, era difícil.

-¿La conoces? - Repentinamente Boomer presto mas atención a la chica frente a el.

-Es la capitana de las porristas y como no podría conocerla. - Dijo alegre y sonriendo acordándose de sus encuentros con ella.

-¿Pero como sabes que somos amigos?

-Me lo conto, y me estaba ayudando para las pruebas de las porristas que serán hoy.

-Oh, ¿de veras? Lo siento, ¿ya te aburrí? - Se preocupo el chico, tanto por su manera de dejar que sus emociones salieran a flote, y por no poner mucha atención a la chica que había invitado a comer.

-¡N-no, no, no! - Estaba asustada de herir de cualquier forma al rubio que se alegraba de aquella respuesta.

-¿Hablo mucho? Dime que te gusta más te todo esto.- Dijo viendo su plato y luego al dirigir sus ojos al plato de ella se llevo una sorpresa. -¿qué? ¿Y tu comida? – La chica solo rio con nerviosismo y pena.

-En mi estomago, jaja... – Rio y el chico igual, sin embargo, un escalofrío recorría su espalda, esa chica era muy extraña.

-Jaja... _Tengo miedo..._– Su cara cambio a una mas calmada, como pensando en algo que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza. Y era nada mas y nada menos que el comportamiento de esa chica tan extraña. -Ay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es? – Pregunto con ojos curiosos.

-Tú te juntas con los chicos **_raros_ **del salón, solo cuando estas en el salón.

-Wow, que sincero...- Dijo ella al ver como el recalcaba la palabra raros, como si ella fuera, en verdad, un fenómeno.

-A los que les gustan las historietas, y hablar de personajes de ciencia ficción, y que juegan videojuegos casi todo el día. Pero tú nunca estas con ellos, siempre te veo con las chicas delicadas y pesadas de la escuela, que hablan mal de ellas a sus espaldas, se maquillan mucho, y se roban a sus novios. – Ese tema tan de repente, y tan analizado por alguien a quien ni si quiera frecuentaba, ¿sería que en verdad él la observara tanto?

-No entiendo. – Dijo seca, solo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tus amigas, porque estas con ellas si realmente tu quieres estar con los otros chicos. Tu no eres como ellas. – Momoko abrió los ojos como platos.

-Si lo soy. – Debatió.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? Tal vez todos piensen que eres una creída, pero yo se que solo aparentas serlo.

-_Como… ¿cómo se dio cuenta de quién soy sin siquiera conocerme? –_ Era algo que aun no cabía en su razonamiento, cualquier palabra dicha por ese chico la haría estremecer, pero en ese momento todo era diferente. Ya ni le importba que el chico que le gustaba estuviera con ella. Su superficial forma de actuar había salido a flote como un total engaño frente a alguien. Eso hizo que en su cabeza se formaran muchas preguntas hacia ella misma. ¿Quién era? ¿Valía la pena esforzarse por ser algo si a fin de cuentas todos sabrán que no es verdad? Estar en su lugar, era la decisión más difícil, tuvo que elegir entre ser popular, o ser una geek. Y después de todo, ¿podía elegir?

El ambiente de silencio creado por ella fue interrumpido por una divertida voz varonil.

-No se si decirte esto, pero… - La chica reaccionó, miró al chico y con atención a lo que le decía.- Creo que le gustas a ese chico. – Dijo al fin, señalando a Brick, el cual estaba riendo en otra mesa. La chica hizo tal cara que pareciese que hubiera tomado leche agria.

-¡Iuk! ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¡No digas eso nunca! – Dijo escandalizada. Boomer solo rió con mucha diversión.

-Si, era broma. Es obvio que no se agradan. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esas bromas no son graciosas. – Escupió la chica con voz y mirada seca.

-Lo siento, ya me hacia falta reir un poco. – Sonrio mas ampliamente con una mirada de suplica. Despues, sin querer logro ver como Butch en otra mesa ya estaba rodeado por muchas chicas populares y él solo les coqueteaba. Su rostro demostró estar decepcionado.

-Es tu amigo, ¿no? Tengo un buen presentimiento, las amistades son para toda la vida, sin importar las circustancias, o las personas. – La voz de la peli naranja se escucho de repente, sin previo aviso. El chico se tranquilizo, se sintió mucho mejor después de escuchar eso, sin entender la razón.

-¿Sabes? Brick dijo que eras distraida y un poco lela. - Momoko frunció el ceño con notoria frustración y deseos de asesinar. - Pero en realidad eres muy atenta y considerada. Gracias por escucharme.

-...-

El timbre.

El rubio se despidió con la mano, todo el mundo desaparecia poco a poco de la grande sala donde se comía, y ahí se encontraba totalmente sola y sorprendida una chica. La cual, solo intentaba entender, que es lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

**Continuara...**


End file.
